disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pamela Adlon
Pamela Fionna Segall-Adlon is an American actress, voice actress, screenwriter, producer, and director. She is perhaps best known for voicing Bobby Hill on the Fox Network animated sitcom, King of the Hill ''from 1997 to 2010, and for voicing the title role of Pajama Sam in the computer game franchise of the same name by Humongous Entertainment. She also plays Sam Fox in FX dark comedy ''Better Things since 2016. Her Disney roles include Lucky in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Moose Pearson on Pepper Ann, rebellious tomboy Spinelli on Recess, the official voice of Vidia in the Disney Fairies franchise, and various roles listed below. Disney filmography Television shows *1996-1998 - Jungle Cubs as Baloo *1996 - Quack Pack as Dewey Duck *1997 - 101 Dalmatians: The Series as Lucky and Whizzer ("Purred It Through The Grape Vine" only) *1997 - Recess as Ashley Spinelli *1997 - Pepper Ann as Moose Pearson *2000 - Teacher's Pet as Tyler, Taylor, and Trevor *2007 - American Dragon: Jake Long as Monica ("Game On " only) *2014 - Sofia the First as Rosey *2016 - Milo Murphy's Law as Brigette Murphy *2017 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil as Azniss, Pamanda, Shinda, Shonda, Teta, and Whistine Movies *1986 - The Leftovers as Jesse *1998 - Kiki's Delivery Service as Ket *1999 - Princess Mononoke *2001 - Recess: School's Out as Ashley Spinelli *2003 - Brother Bear as one of the geese in flight formation *2004 - Teacher's Pet as Tyler, Trevor, and Taylor *2008 - Tinker Bell as Vidia *2009 - Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure as Vidia *2010 - Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue as Vidia *2011 - Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games as Vidia *2012 - Secret of the Wings as Vidia *2014 - The Pirate Fairy as Vidia *2015 - Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast as Vidia Video games *2005 - Chicken Little as Abby Mallard (replacing Joan Cusack) Disney Roles Dewey (Quack Pack).png|'Dewey' (Quack Pack) Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h07m32s422.png|'Baloo' (Jungle Cubs) Lucky5.jpg|'Lucky' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Character spinelli.jpg|'Ashley Spinelli' (Recess) Char 30374.jpg|'Moose Pearson' (Pepper Ann) Shouty Kid & Cute Lil'l Girl.png|'Shouty Kid & Cute Lil'l Girl' Monica.png|'Monica' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Abby.jpg|'Abby Mallard' (Chicken Little (video game)) Vidia Flying.jpg|'Vidia' (Tinker Bell) Party of Peril 8.png|'Brigette Murphy' (Milo Murphy's Law) Sofia the First - Rosey.jpg|'Rosey' (Sofia the First) Azniss Pony Head.png|'Azniss' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Pamanda Pony Head.png|'Pamanda' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Shinda Pony Head.png|'Shinda' ([[Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Shonda Pony Head.png|'Shonda' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Teta Pony Head.png|'Teta' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Whistine Pony Head.png|'Whistine' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Billy Bison.jpg|'Billy Bison' Gallery Tink hollywood walk of Fame 4.jpg|Pamela Adlon and Mae Whitman pose for photographers during the installation ceremony for Tinker Bell's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in September 2010. Pamela Adlon Winter TCA Tour13.jpg|Pamela Adlon speaks at the Califoniacation panel at the 2013 Winter TCA Tour. Pamela Adlon Pirate Fairy premiere.jpg|Pamela Adlon at premiere of The Pirate Fairy in March 2014. Pamela Adlon visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|Pamela Adlon visiting The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in August 2016. Pamela Adlon TIFF.jpg|Pamela Adlon attending the 2017 Toronto International Film Fest. Pamela Adlon Emmys.jpg|Pamela Adlon attending the 70th annual Emmy Awards in September 2018. Pamela Adlon Winter TCA19.jpg|Pamela Adlon speaks at the Better Things panel during the 2019 Winter TCA Tour. External links * Pamela Adlon at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actresses Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Recess Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Recess: School's Out Category:Females Category:People Category:Disney Fairies Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:People from New York Category:1960s births Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Quack Pack Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:American people Category:The Jungle Book Category:Voice actresses Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Directors Category:Screenwriters Category:Producers Category:DuckTales Category:Chicken Little Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Fox Category:Comedians